Tiger Stripes and Some Native American Ones Too
by StarieCloud
Summary: I've been working on this for a LONG time. i'ts a little long (just a little not!) it has mild Davis bashing but all in good taste. I hope you enjoy it!


Tiger Stripes and Some Native American Ones Too  
  
  
"C'mon! I wanna free the tigers!" Davis complained. "We have to wait for Sage and Justine to steal the golf cart and the set of walkie-talkies." Izzy argued. "Just because you have something for Sage doesn't-" "Hey Davis chill out dude." "And Ian. You have something for- Oh hey Sage, Justine." "Who does Ian have something for?" Justine snickered. "Nnno no one." "Ohhhh."  
  
"OK we have to work fast we only have 5 hours to free all the animals." "Oh no! We need at least a day!" "Davis, for that on the way home you can shovel the animals poop." "Ashley, Bridget, Kari, and Yolei. You guys are the spies." "Hang with the," Justine shuddered, "herd." "Report to either Ashley or Yolei twice an hour and send us a report. They'll both have walkie-talkies." "Or if something really important happens and it can't wait for the next half-hour, report immediately. Channel 21." "That's all. Just keep THEM off our backs. Kay?" They all saluted, turned the dial on their walkie-talkies, and spotting the "Herd" rushed off.  
  
"Everyone got they're tiger stripes on? OK then. Wait Justine is that war paint? You were supposed to wear tiger stripes. Oh well. Ken, Jenna, Sora, Matt, and Cody," Sage began laughing hystericaly, "You guys get A section. Report twice an hour. Sora, you are the almighty holder of the walkie-talkie." Justine proceeded to give out the rest of their assignments just as Mr. Corcoran walked by.   
  
Sage and Justine laughed not noticing him. "What are you laughing at?" He looked at them the way he always looks at them wondering how they got into this. He turned and walked away. Right into a tiger. He screamed and ran away. A girl came out from behind the tiger and petted it. She looked up and beamed at them. "Thanks Bri,"Sage acknowledged. The third graders had also taken a trip to the zoo that day. The redhead answered, "No prob. Ashley asked me to tell you that the herd was looking for Justine." Sage managed a small grin as the girl walked away, "Thanks again."  
  
"Ugh." "What are you going to?" "Go find them. I guess." What were you laughing at Sage?" "Oh didn't you see? Look there they go again!" Sure enough Gabumon was driving a golf cart and Veemon was hanging out the back yelling as Mrs. Martelli ran after them, "Hi Mrsh. Martelli!"  
  
Sage's expression changed and she yelled into her walkie-talkie, "Davis! You're going to get us all caught! Letting Veemon run around!" "Sorry?" Came a tentative reply. Justine stormed off. "Good luck Justine! You'll need it!"  
  
Justine walked in the direction Bri had indicated and stumbled around till she found the "pack".  
  
"Oh hey Justine," Sami said, "We were wondering where you were." "Just been looking around. Trying not to run into you." "That's rude." "So are you." "At least I don't smell like a tuna fish." "Well you aint too pretty either. For Halloween I was going to be you but then I thought, 'Oh wait I wouldn't get any candy because everyone would be heading for the hills. `" "That's it!" Sammie lunged at Justine but Justine calmly step-sided her, which sent her sprawling on her face. Sami got up holding her face. "I'll get you Justine! And your little dog too!" Justine tried hard not to laugh because that would be rude and she's not like that.   
  
As soon as Justine was out of sight she contacted the rest of her group. "You guys are you there?" "Yea Justine how'd it go?" "All right. They'll leave us alone now I think. Where are you?" "The tigers. Uh... Sage says you should come here." "Kay. I'll get a golf cart."  
  
Due to the golf cart Justine got there in a matter of minutes. She saw the problem immediately. "Ok Davis you've flipped your lid this time. What the heck are you doing?" "Sh Justine. I'm trying to free the tiger." "Davis it's cardboard." Sage walked up and knocked the cardboard tiger down. "See?" "Oh good it's asleep! Thanks Sage!"  
  
Sage shook her head and walked away. Yolei looked worried as Sage returned to her group. "I think someone saw us. We should change our disguises." "All right it's almost lunch anyway."   
  
So they went to the zoo's lunchroom and starred not hungry. "Is this meat? I don't eat meat. And macaroni and cheese. I'm lactose intolerant!" Sage complained. "I thought you said you were allergic. I said you were lactose intolerant." "Oh shut up Justine." "Let's go complain!" "You are so going to be a lawyer Jus."   
  
They stormed into the kitchen. "Yo lady what is this stuff? Mystery stuff and more mystery stuff?" By then Sage had decided to let Justine do all the talking. "What about people who are allergic to this stuff? Or," She added as Sage opened her mouth, "Lactose intolerant? We should get our choice of food." The lady was so completely hassled by all Justine's talking so she said, "Fine. Fine. But please just no talk." The lady started to swear in Chinese. So Sage and Justine made many, um... interesting concoctions to feed the workers and better food for their classmates.   
  
After they had all eaten the food Sage and Justine had made for them (except for the "pack". They ate the other food.) They changed disguises into Native American costumes (except for Justine, she wore tiger stripes). Except for Davis. No one knew quite where he was so for all they knew he was still trying to free the cardboard tiger.  
  
Then Phase Two of the plan went under-way. This was the harder part. "How. In the world. Are we supposed to get over a hundred animals out of the zoo without anyone noticing?" "Ashley. Ashley. Have faith in me." "Yea Sage. How are we going to do it?" "Why do you think I got the golf cart and that spare uniform." Mary cocked her head. "Good point." "Thanks Rebecca." "OK Bridget I need you to get me a couple of leashes big enough for a wolves head. Has anyone seen Matt or Sora? No? T.K.? Kari? Can you go find them please? Thanks. No I don't care that Davis or Yolei are missing too."   
  
They almost got all the animals out of the zoo and into Joe's car. Almost. As Vickie was walking out one of the wolves on a leash a lady stopped her. "What are you doing with that wolf?" "It's my dog. It's almost all wolf. I just saw the sign that said "No Pets" I'm taking it out." "You do that." "I will."   
  
But as Vickie walked away the lady pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled into it,"  
Code Magenta! Code Magenta!" Five police officers burst out of the office and began following Vickie.  
  
"No! Sora! Matt! Please don't leave me here with her! I'll do anything!"   
  
T.K. and Kari laughed. They turned and looked at the new sign in place of the tiger one. "Nice. Nice." It read: Davis. Homeland:Planet X. Diet: Strictly vegetables.   
  
Yolei. Type: Monster  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo! Please! Please don't!"  
  
  
Vickie stashed the wolf into Joe's car, which MetalGreymon would be driving then walked away. She went to report to Justine. The policemen followed. When she arrived at Justine she said, "It was a success." The policemen burst out of the bushes  
and cornered Justine. "What is this mission you speak of? Is it a government conspiracy? Are you trying to free all the animals?" Justine laughed. "Yeah right. Why do you think that?" "This young lady was seen walking a wolf out of the zoo." "That's not nice!!! You think she likes being told that her dog looks like a wolf??? It hurts her feelings!!! Doesn't it Vickie?" Vickie pretended to sob. "Well I'm sorry miss. We'll leave you now..."  
  
Justine left to free the animals in the petting zoo. She went in normally, well... normally for her and left normally. No one suspected a thing. But you had to pay attention in between to find out what really happened... She took Davis to make a distraction. And it worked. If she wanted to she could walk the bunnies right by the guards on leashes. And she did. She almost made it out but....  
  
"Excuse me but are they bunnies you're walking out?" Sora and Matt sat back. They wanted to see Justine get out of this. The zoo security guard beckoned to a petting zoo employee. "Secure these animals. I have to take this lady to the Room." Something about the way he said that and grinned made Justine nervous. And what would happen to the bunnies! They were the last animals left to free. Would the guards start to link all the mysterious disappearances to her? And what would happen to the mission. She didn't mind if she didn't get out. As long as the bunnies were ok. The guard saluted and there was nothing special about that but when the "employee" saluted back Justine was sure it was Sage.  
  
They got Justine!" Sage wailed as she loaded the bunnies into the truck. She sent MetalGreymon off with a wave of her hand to set the animals back into their natural habitats. "What are we going to do????" "Can we leave her here...?" Kari chanced Sage's wrath. "Hmmm," Sage considered, "That is a tempting thought… but no temping as it is we can't leave her here. She knows where I live." So Sage sent Sora and Matt to go get Justine.  
  
When they got to the main office Justine was looking particularly disgruntled and tapping her foot. "What took you so long? I've been waiting a half an hour!" "What did you do to them?" "I have my ways…" "I won't ask." "Please don't."   
  
All I can say is that an hour later when all the animals were gone, the zoo police woke up from a very deep sleep to a very quiet and empty zoo. "Those kids!!!!!" "What was that girl's name? Sami? I'll get you Sami!!!"  
  
And far off in the distance if you listened very closely you could hear one of the rare Davis monsters scream… 


End file.
